Movie Night
by TIVAtastic
Summary: Tony and Ziva get together for a movie night and things take an interesting turn! WARNING!: this is SMUT! If you don't like smut then don't read this story!. R&R Please.. This is my first fic so I hope it's decent!


It had been much too long since they had gotten together and spent some real quality time. They decided that a good old traditional movie night would be the perfect thing. And since Ziva didn't own a TV, which Tony found absolutely horrifying, this get together had to be held at Tony's house. At exactly 8 o'clock he heard a single sharp knock on the door of his apartment. _Mossad, always right on time_, he smirked to himself. As he pulled open the door he took in the sight of his co-worker. There she was wearing her signature cargo pants that perfectly hugged her tight ass and a low cut purple top showing just enough cleavage to make Tony crazy. _I'd swear she does this to me on purpose_, he thought devilishly.

"Well hello there Miss. Dah-veed," he stretched out each syllable of her name.

"Hello Tony," Ziva replied with a wink that sent Tony's blood rushing straight down south.

"Did you bring a movie tonight, or will we be choosing one from my extensive collection?" Tony smirked.

"I have brought a movie tonight. It is one that I have been meaning to watch for quite some time now," the Israeli smiled.

Tony watched as Ziva reached into her bag to pull out a copy of the award winning movie _Titanic._

"Ooohh! Finally you pick a good movie!," Tony squealed like an excited little child.

He grabbed the movie and placed it into the DVD player while Ziva casually took a seat on the couch and cuddled under a large blanket. After pressing play he hopped onto the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and snuggled down. While Ziva watched the movie, Tony watched Ziva. She looked so beautiful tonight with her dark hair wild and curly around her shoulders that Tony couldn't focus on the movie at all even though it was one of his favorites. As he watched he saw a tear slide down Ziva's cheek and he felt the strong urge to wipe it away. He realized that it must be the end of the movie, and he drew his eyes away from her for a moment to observe the credits rolling on the screen.

"Aw, Ziva don't cry!," Tony pleaded with the beautiful Israeli.

"I am sorry Tony, but the movie is just so sad," she sobbed.

Tony couldn't stand to see her so upset, so he tentatively pulled her close into an embrace. He waited for her to pull away from him, but instead she just hugged him tighter. Tony squeezed her shoulders gently and pulled her face up so he could wipe away the tears that were streaked down her face. She smiled at him in appreciation of his kindness. After a moment he found himself lost in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he began to lean in for a kiss. He knew she would probably reject him, but he just couldn't resist the temptation of her soft supple pink lips just waiting for him. As he got closer he saw Ziva start to close her eyes in anticipation of the kiss and as their lips finally met it felt like electricity. Tony was so shocked by the intense feelings that he was momentarily frozen. But he soon remembered how to move and intensified the kiss. As he felt Ziva's tongue gently seeking entrance he opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Ziva let out a soft moan in his mouth and he felt his erection grow painfully against his zipper. He found he couldn't keep his hands off of her and he reached up under her blouse to run his hands up and down the creamy skin of her sides.

Ziva ripped open the button of her shirt to allow Tony better access and he deftly unhooked her bra with one hand as he began to fondle the soft skin of her breasts. His head dipped down and he took one of her nipples in her mouth while he rubbed the other in his left hand. He felt the nipple harden around his tongue and she shivered in pleasure. He looked into her eyes and laid sloppy kisses from the pulse point near her collar bone all the way down to the waistband of her cargo pants. He savored in the salty sweet taste of her skin that he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

Ziva sat up suddenly and reached for Tony's t-shirt and pulled it over his head while her small hands slid across his toned chest and stomach eliciting a growl from Tony which made her grin. She licked down his chest and slowly slid down his jeans and boxers in one movement. He sighed in relief as his throbbing erection was freed from the tight confines of his pants. But relief quickly turned to pleasure as he looked down to see Ziva give him another one of her heart stopping winks before placing his sensitive head in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Tony thought he was going to lose it right there, but that was nothing compared to when she opened her mouth further and took him all into her hot tight little mouth. This caused him to thrust into her mouth as he let out a deep groan. Ziva reached between his legs and began to massage his balls while bobbing her head up and down the length of his impressive member. Tony let his head tip back against the couch and his breathing began getting shallow as he felt the tightening in his groin, he knew he had to stop her before he came right in her mouth.

"Ziva! Please stop! ….. I'm gonna cum if you don't stop right now!," he groaned in his intense state of arousal.

She let go with a pop and she smiled up at him into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm glad you found my little demonstration so… enjoyable Tony," she grinned at him evilly.

"Yes, but as nice as it was I think you might enjoy this a little bit more," he smirked as he unbuttoned her cargo pants before sliding them down her legs and depositing them on the floor with their other articles of clothing.

He leaned down and nibbled at her through her lacy black thong, and smiled at the gasp this elicited. He slipped off the thong soon after and tossed it to the side before lifting her up and carrying her swiftly down the hallway to the bedroom.

As her dropped her gently on the bed he began right where he had left out on the couch. He nestled his head in between her legs and gave her a good long lick while she moaned softly. As he finally sucked her throbbing clit she groaned his name loudly before shivering in pleasure. Right as she was on the edge Tony pulled away with a grin.

"Don't like it much when I tease you do you?," he questioned her teasingly with a cocky smirk which won him a playful slap on the arm from Ziva.

"DiNozzo either you get over here and fuck me or I'm leaving to go find somebody who will," she snapped a little desperately.

"I think that can be arranged Zee-vah," he growled sexily as he crawled up the bed to hover over her, parting her knees and positioning himself at her entrance.

He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside of her and watched them widen in surprise as he stretched her tight pussy to its limits. He began to thrust in a steady rhythm while getting more and more aroused than he thought possible while listening to the high keening noises coming from the woman below him. In one quick move Ziva flipped them both over so that she was on top of Tony and began to ride him. He watched as her head tilted back and she moaned long and deep. All of a sudden he felt her inner walls contracting as her orgasm overtook her and he felt himself release his cum deep inside her.

As they both struggled to catch their breath Tony realized that he couldn't bear it if this was just some casual fuck to her. He didn't want to say anything at the risk of having his heart broken.

"Tony… there are some things that I need to say to you, and I understand if we have different views on this topic… but I need to say this."

"Ziva anything… just tell me."

"Tony, I think that I might be… in love with you."

Tony felt his heart skip a beat in shock that she actually returned the feelings that he had been bottling up inside for years.

"Ziva… I … um… I love you too."

He watched as a happy tear trailed its way down Ziva's caramel colored cheek. His heart soared as he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss to her sweet lips before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ziva, I have been in love with you for so long now, but I never dreamed that you might feel the same way about me," he grinned from ear to ear.

"What are we going to do about rule twelve?," Ziva asked suddenly concerned.

"We are going to ignore it and make this kind a movie night a regular occurrence," she laughed enticingly.

They both smiled at each other before Tony tucked Ziva safely underneath his arm as they fell into a deep happy sleep. Tony knew that this was only the beginning of many good times to come.


End file.
